A storage device is a device that stores data according to a control of a host device, such as a computer, a smart phone, and a smart pad. A storage device may contain a device (e.g., Hard Disk Drive), which stores data on a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, such as Solid State Drive or memory card, in particular, a device which stores data on a nonvolatile memory.
A nonvolatile memory may be ROM (Read Only Memory), PROM (Programmable ROM), EPROM (Electrically Programmable ROM), EEPROM (Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM), flash memory, PRAM (Phase-change RAM), MRAM (Magnetic RAM), RRAM (Resistive RAM), or FRAM (Ferroelectric RAM).
With the advancement of the semiconductor fabrication technology, the degree of integration and capacity of storage devices continues to increase. The high integration of storage devices has reduced the production cost of storage devices. However, various problems that are not conventionally noticed are detected now as storage devices are scaled down due to the high integration of storage devices, thereby causing damage to data stored at a storage device. Thus, the reliability of storage devices may decrease.